Lost Words
by SaraJane024
Summary: "What is it about this one person that makes me feel this way?" What if Setsuna woke up in the Code Geass world after his fight with Graham at the end of season 1? What if our lovely Lelouch found him and took him home? Setsuna x Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

I have 4 words to explain this. I. Hate. My. Brother. He told me to watch some sorta robot anime, don't ask the name cause i forget, and it made me think "Hmm i kinda wanna watch Gundam now." These idea leads to me remember this story idea that i had like a year ago. -sigh- So me not being able to sleep and being as bored as I could be made myself go look up all the episodes i needed to "rewatch" to right this. You will not believe how hard that was, trust me it was. And as i wright this i still have no name for this, I don't know if I'll even post this. But if i do i shall point out that it is 4:20 here and I'm a bored young lady with no sleep at all and this is what happens because of that, so if this is a little weird I'm so sorry. Alright I'll stop my rant so if I really do post this y'all may read it. -sigh- I need sleep...

I own no characters used in this, yet. I only own the mest up, sorry excuse for a plot.

Warnning! This is a Setsuna x Lelouch story. Which mean men in love with men. With it go farther then saying "i love you" and having them kiss, i do not know if it does i shall tell you. So if you dont like this kinda stuff then please do not read this alright?

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Words<strong>

My eyes fluttered open to a squint at the bright lights in the room. _How did I get here? _I didn't remember being in a room before I blacked out in. In fact, I didn't even remember where I was before this. When I think about it only these words come to mind.

_Setsuna and Exia._

I somehow know the Setsuna is my name but the other word, Exia… I have no clue what that is. It sounds so familiar but yet so foreign and unknown. Where have I heard it before?

All this think was starting to make my head hurt and the blinding lights weren't helping either. I laid back down and covered my eyes with my forearm. I had almost slipped back into the darkness called sleep when I heard the door slide open and footsteps coming into the room. I sat up and uncovered my eyes to see a young man who couldn't be too much older than me, his dark hair clung to his face around his lovely purple-looking eyes, and a smile glued to the soft looking skin of his face.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said with a gleeful voice. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up, seeing as how you've been asleep for hours." He chuckled a little, I just stared at him. How could I pull my eyes away from him anyway? When he stopped his laughter his gaze turned serous. "You looked like you had been hurt badly when I found you, do you remember what happened?" he sounded worried but why? I had only just met this person and he was worried about me? And he helped me when I was hurt? I don't understand.

I shook my head at his question and looked down at the blanket covering me. "Don't remember anything." I didn't even relies I had said anything till he spoke again; I couldn't recognize my own voice. "That's odd. You at least must remember your name? You do don't you?" I looked back up to him and looked my eyes with his. "Setsuna…" I told him in a hushed tone, I felt all my energy being drained as I kept my gaze locked with his. He smiled then nodded at me. "Well, Setsuna, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lelouch."

Lelouch, what a unique name.

Silence filled the room for minutes as we stared at each other, only did either of our eyes leave the other when I yawned. He let out a laugh. "Still wanting to sleep I see." He chuckled out. "Well I'll leave you to it; just try not to sleep to long alright? You'll wake up at dark if you do." He then left, the door sliding closed behind him.

I longed to get up and follow him for some unknown reason. The feeling I got when he was here just moments ago it felt so… so warming and welcoming, yet I didn't know what it was. I yawned again as a laid down for the second time since I had woken up. I slowly drifted back to sleep, still thinking about the feeling and the man who caused it.

**XXX**

I awoke again sometime later to a now dark room. I looked out the window, Lelouch had been right about sleeping to long, it was dark outside. The sound of small snores made their way to my ears, I looked around the room to see who else was here. My eye stopped on the sleeping figure on the floor. It was Lelouch who was sleeping here as well; this must be his room that I was taking up.

Lelouch had given up his bed to let me sleep while I was injured leaving him to fall asleep on the floor. What a weird boy. I heard him moan as he turned over to face me, he looked so peaceful as he slept, beautiful even. There was that strange feeling again. What is it about this one person that makes me feel this way? I sighed, knowing I wouldn't find an answer.

For the longest time I just laid there try to remember what had happened before I woke up here the first time. What had happened to make me forget? And that word, _Exia. _I still had no meaning to that word and I knew I wouldn't find out any time soon. I wanted nothing more, though, then to remember.

* * *

><p>I for got to say that this takes place at the end of season one of Gundam 00 and like the beginning of season 2 for Code Geass. And i don't know if i'll even continue this, if i should tell me cause if not more then likely i wont.<p> 


	2. Update?

Update?

Hello all who have interest in this story! You've probably forgotten this even existed, didn't you? Well it has been more than a year since this was posted but I would like you to know that I will be rewriting this and continuing it(hopefully!). However, I have to watch the first seasons of the two animes this includes before I do anything. This I will hopefully accomplish soon, it's winter break and I will be starting as soon as this is posted! Wish me luck men and women, for this story will be setting flight once again soon!


End file.
